Lolita Princess
by Eyecandy 17
Summary: Kakashi lose at bet to Anko an in up wearing a Lolita maid dress. Not only dose Kakashi have to wear girl clothes, he also has to seduce Uchiha Itachi.


Kakashi violently shook his head. He couldn't actual believe he made that stupid bet with that demon of a woman Anko.

''Dame women to hell, this why I'm gay all women are evil.'' Kakashi grunted out while trying to but on black fish net stocking without tearing a hole in them. Kakashi was trap in a public bathroom with Anko guarding his door, Kurenai guarding any windows in the bathroom ,and a couple other women had the building surrounded making sure he had no escape route.

''Kakashi hurry up we don't have all day.''

Kakashi glared daggers at the door an thing behind it.

Sighing Kakashi slide the blue maid dress that was outline in black lace with a blue roses on his body. It was short an puffy an stop right above his knee's.

Opening the stall Kakashi turn to examine himself in the mirror,the person staring back him was a complete stranger. Spiky sliver hair pull into pigtails,black eyeliner covered his eye lids with long fluttering eye lashes.

Swallowing the lump his throat he stepped out of the bathroom. The first thing that caught his eyes was Anko lending against a wall in the building with a sucker in her mouth.

''Took you long enough.'' Anko laugh out as she eyed Kakashi from head to toe. She was pleased with the results, Kakashi didn't look half bad but she felt something was missing from the look. She ponder on it for a minute before hitting her palm of hand with her other hand that was bawl in a fist. Reaching into her pocket Anko pulled out a black leather choker.

Kakashi eyes widend at the black leather collar Anko was twirling around her finger.

''Anko come on,seriously girl wasn't this dress enough.'' Kakashi flustered out.

Anko smirked at the sight of the great copy ninja blushing. ''This is going to be so fun'' Anko thought as she fasten around Kakashi neck.

''Now you look Juicy.'' Anko said as she took a step back to admire her work.

''I'm a man I'm not suppose to look Juicy.'' Kakashi moaned out he felt his the last bit of his pride as a man slip away.

''I trust you remember the term to our agreement Kakashi.'' Anko ask.

''I Kakashi Haytake must accepted any Mission that Lady Hokage give to while using my wo- wo- women like charm to seduce my enemy Itachi Uchiha.'' Kakashi sarcastically replied as he rolled his eyes.

''Good job you remnber,want a scooby snack.''

''Burn in hell women.''

''Ouch that hurted an here I was thinking about leaving you alone, but you leave me no choice.''

''What are you planing on doin-'' Kakashi was cut of by Anko.

''Ahem.''

'' Cruised into a bar the shore  
her picture graced the grime on  
the door she long lost first bite  
baby maybe you're wrong but  
you know it's alright

Backstage were having the time our  
lives until somebody say forgive me  
if I seem out of line then she whipped  
out her gun tried to blow me away

Dude look like a lady (4x). ''(Anko singing)

Kakashi motionless his mouth was wide open both eyes bug eye. He could feel blood rush through out his entire body, no doubt blushing a scarlet red.

Kakashi mumble a few curses words before walking past Anko. The sooner he got this mission done the sooner he could get out this clothes an plan Anko death. Quick an painless or long an agonizing?

''So how our Cindrella doing ?'' Kurenai ask .

''Well if I'm Cinderella you two are my ugly stepsister.'' Kakashi said quite please with his comeback.

''I ain't ugly honey.'' Kurenai an Anko said as they flip their hair In Kakashi face.

''As Anko would put it,here a little song!'' Kakashi said.

''Ok I'm a cheerleader now  
U.G.L.Y  
you ain't got no alibi you ugly  
eh! you ugly (x4)

I saw you walking down the street  
the other day I didn't see your  
damage from that far away

I should have got a clue when  
the kids started screaming  
you walked up to me with  
your buck teeth a gleamin- ''

Kakashi was cut off by Anko punching him in the arm.

''Can't take what you dish out.'' Kakashi said as he rub his sore arm.

''Whatever girlie boy.'' Anko snickered out. She was determined to have the last laugh.

* * *

**Author notes- I hope you like this chapter ,this is my first fanfiction so if their any spell mistakes kindly tell an I'll fix them.**

**Please Review !**


End file.
